


Kisses on the Beach

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Beach fic, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, fiance's, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: When Lance McClain was younger, had never imagined where life would have taken him outside the thought that he wanted to simply be happy. Having grown up a simple boy in Cuba he never imagined that one day he would be walking down the sandy shores of the beach by his family land, never that is, with the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Kisses on the Beach

When Lance McClain was younger, had never imagined where life would have taken him outside the thought that he wanted to simply be happy. Having grown up a simple boy in Cuba he never imagined that one day he would be walking down the sandy shores of the beach by his family land, never that is, with the man of his dreams.  


Even walking hand in hand with the other the Lance knew his face was lighting up, bright and warm as the sun above. The ocean was absolutely beautiful with the son reflecting off of its choppy smooth surface, the waves lapping at the white sandy beach where the breeze wafted from, salty and cool, gulls in the bay calling out to each other. 

Not a dark cloud in sight. 

The perfect day to celebrate their third-year anniversary, the engagement rings they wore reflecting the sun off the polished metal. Lance had left home when he was seventeen in order to attend flight school; flying was his passion at the time, wanting to soar higher than his wildest dreams, never once thinking he would find someone there that felt the same or in return would feel for him how he longed for someone to love him. Life was just kind of funny that way, one day he was roaming the halls after a grueling flight simulation, and the next he was finding himself mesmerized by the upper classman with gray eyes who approached him to ask for the time…  


“What are you thinking about, Lance?”

The warm voice of his beloved broke through his thoughts as if they were the very tide, blue eyes focused from the daydream to where the man knelt in the sand, pale skinned and thick framed with hair black as coal. That was Lance’s beloved, his fiancé, Shirogane Takashi. Shirogane smiled still whilst he spread out their beach blanket, an old quilt that they had made together with bits of their old school and graduation uniforms, their towels and picnic basket placed down to keep it flat. Shirogane was just as tall and muscled as he had been in their academy days, though his cheeks were stubbled and a tattoo of their zodiac signs marked his arm in a band around his bicep. Clad in only a pair of black and white swim trunks the softness of his belly could be seen, though Lance didn’t mind the bit of softness, he knew Shirogane loved his cooking and honestly, he would love him no matter how the other appeared. 

“How we met- how we’re finally here.” Lance sighed blissfully, the ocean breeze ruffling his hair that had grown out over the years, that was another thing he didn’t imagine having, hair that came to about his shoulders that would curl at the ends and if he didn’t brush it for a bit would curl just how his mother’s would. He kicked off his sandals, and moved to set up the beach umbrella he had strapped to his back, setting it up just perfectly so that it would provide enough shade from the mid-morning sun. Only when the umbrella was set up did he move over to where Shirogane sat, laying on his back with his head in the man’s lap and a leg resting over the other. “How in just a few month’s everything is going to be perfect…no… it’s already perfect, don’t you agree, Kashi?”

Shirogane’s fingers stroked through Lance’s hair as best they could with his head on his lap, a smile tugging on the Japanese male’s lips, eyes gazing over the ocean before coming to rest on Lance’s own. Leaning down Shirogane pressed a kiss to Lance’s nose, chuckling when the Cuban squeaked in surprise. “Yeah, you’re right, everything is perfect just how it is. With you by myside, every day’s something to cherish. You know I wouldn’t give it up for the world. Being married to you on paper is one thing, but as far as I’m concerned, we’ve been married for a while now.”

Lance’s cheeks colored at that, his eyes widening as a soft whine escaped, hands come to his face to hide himself, suddenly feeling like the freshman he once was, being courted by the handsome upper classmen, his belly full of butterflies. He was powerless but to be sat up and moved around so that his legs where straddling Shirogane’s own, eyes wide and cheeks pink as lips kissed at his jawline, large, work calloused hands on his hips. Lance’s toes curled into the fabric of their blanket, no matter how many times he was kissed, no matter how often he was shown affection and admiration he just couldn’t stop from turning into putty in Shirogane’s arms, practically crying out for more. He was thankful that the beach was deserted, thankful still that this was the side none rarely came to on the account that it was further away from the main town. Lance wrapped his arms around Shirogane’s neck to keep him steady, already Lance could smell the salt from the breeze on his beloveds’ skin and the sweetness from the scented lotion he had worked into the pale skin to keep him from burning. Lips met in eager kisses, Lance’s breath hitching as fingers slipped underneath his waistband, his own hands swatting it away as cheeks darkened and puffed up.

“Kashi! No, we haven’t even been here ten minutes are you’re trying to strip me down.” Lance pouted, pecking at the lips once more, his lips curling at the ends. “At least play with me in the water a bit first, and then you can strip me down under the peer.” 

“Now who’s being the filthy one?” Shirogane teased right back. His hands however remained above Lance’s waistband, but that wasn’t to say he didn’t lean himself back to lay down, pulling Lance down upon his chest to hold, kissing at his neck lazily whilst the sand beneath them warmed up the blanket and the sun kissed at where their legs were exposed. Lance’s puff of a laugh slipped and his arms once more were around the other, noses nuzzling and eyes practically sparkling with the love he felt for the other. He felt as if he would drown with how intense it was, love that had his toes curling and stomach aching. Shirogane was all he needed, all he ever wanted. And all his.

It had once been a fear of his to lose the other, perhaps Shirogane would wake up one day and realize that being married to him would be a fate worse than death. And yet he they were, in the middle of July, finally moved in to their new home right on the farm that Lance’s parents owned, holding each other close on the beach that Lance had grown up on. It was so real, he could hear the waves and gulls, the air was crisp and salty that he could almost taste it. They will swim and play in the water, maybe even hunt for shelves, and everything will be perfect.

And yet the stupid voice of doubt was giggling in the back of Lance’s mind, the same voice that told him he wasn’t good enough to be a pilot, that mocked him for being a writer instead. Each time the voice would rear its ugly head in his thoughts, Lance would go to Shirogane, the man always able to help him keep it away.

“Hey Kashi?” Lance whispered, lips brushing Shirogane’s own, his voice barely heard above the waves. He shivered despite the summer heat.

“Hmm?” Shirogane murmured, tugging on a soft lock of hair that easily wrapped around his finger, he tugged on it softly, watching the curl almost bounce when he slipped his finger out of it, his smile loving when he saw the tears that prickled at Lance’s eyes. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing, I just…I love you so much. I don’t ever want to lose you.” A sob bubbled up from him, Lance’s arms wrapped tighter around his beloved until he feared he would break him. A wave of shame washed over him, there they were, on a lovely beach underneath the shade of their umbrella and here he was almost crying due to his insecurities. How could he do this to the other, how could he be this selfish?

Warm hands stroked Lance’s back, right between his shoulder blades, pulling Lance down so that he was once again flat against him. His chest rising and falling exaggeratedly so that Lance could feel it, could match it with his own, Shirogane’s heart beating like a drum. “That’s it baby, in and out, deep breaths. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I love you too much to do that. Just take deep breaths. Listen to the waves, to the sea gulls, smell the ocean air, isn’t today such a perfect day? We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to. Let’s just lay here, relax and maybe get some time in the water later, sounds good huh?”

“Mhmm.” Lance murmured, calming down from listening to Shirogane talk, his heart still full of love, but no longer the fear of losing him. The thought having been calmed away by both voice and rhythm of the ocean waves kissing the shore. “I love you Kashi, from now till always.”

“As I love you.” Shirogane whispered right back, kissing Lance’s forehead. “Now, let’s just enjoy this moment, because after we’re done playing in the water, I’m definitely going to be trying sex on the beach, and I’m not talking about the drink.”

“Shirogane Takashi!”

The older man merely laughed, the noise mixing with the sounds of the gulls crying to one another. Lance could only smile as he shook his head.

This was the perfect day.


End file.
